


Not My Boyfriend

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: You’re out in a bar with Gabriel when a waitress assumes the two of you are dating. Unfortunately neither of you know that the other wants it to be true just as badly.





	Not My Boyfriend

Title: Not my boyfriend  
Pairing: Gabriel x reader  
Warnings: light swearing, fluff  
Summary: You’re out in a bar with Gabriel when a waitress assumes the two of you are dating. Unfortunately neither of you know that the other wants it to be true just as badly.  
Word count: 1500  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

“For the last time he’s not my boyfriend” You growled at the young waitress who came over to complain about your ‘boyfriend’ for the fourth time tonight. Seriously, you never regretted anything more than taking Gabriel with you to a bar. You should have known better. The trickster, archangel, pagan god or whatever title he preferred today, was never easy to handle. But you had been tired after your last hunt with the Winchesters and really needed the drink and relative normality of a bar. Sam and Dean were just behind you or so they said. After waiting for them for ages you checked your phone. Someone decided to put hair dye in their shampoo and truth be told pink really wasn’t their colour. So you ended up alone with Gabriel who insisted on sticking around (not wise in your opinion. Dean was going to kill him for that last prank).  
“Yeah” The waitress said, sounding like she didn’t believe a word you said. “You come in with that guy, he keeps calling you cute nick names and pays for all your drinks. Not your boyfriend, I get it. Just tell him to stop stealing the candy for the cocktail decoration. And while you’re at it the cane sugar is off limits too.”  
“I’ll see what I can do” You replied even though you didn’t really want to deal with it. Telling Gabriel he had to stay away from sweets was not your definition of a nice evening. Why did you even leave the motel? You could have watched the recent Sherlock season or anything from your Netflix queue. Before you could dwell on it some more the answer appeared right in front of your eyes. Someone replaced your empty glass with a full one. Alcohol. That’s why you even bothered to leave the motel again.  
As your eyes followed up the hand setting the glass down, over his long strong arms up to a smirking face you internally groaned. And here came the reason you regretted it.  
“Hey, sweets, that waitress – you know the pretty one – said my girlfriend wanted to have a word with me” His eyes sparked with mischief at that. He obviously enjoyed your annoyance and slight embarrassment about the whole situation. Since you knew how the archangel could be at times you weren’t truly embarrassed, mostly done with his antics really. And to be fair you knew he could be behaving way worse.  
“Apparently it’s my job tonight to tell you this bars candy stock is off limits for you” you just rolled your eyes, knowing that nothing could come between him and his candy anyway.  
“I can’t have candy?” He asked, fake pouting at you. However he quickly recovered from his sulking and slipped into the seat next to you. “I might have to try something else sweet then” He whispered seductively leaning into your side and very very close to your ear “What do you think? Is my girlfriend a sweet one?”  
“How would I know?” You laughed, dodging his warm breath on your neck “I’ve never met the unfortunate girl.”  
“Aww and here I fought we had a connection!” Again the fake pouting that made your eyes move automatically from his mischievous eyes to his lips. With his lower lip slightly trembling he looked even more kissable than normally. Agh it was times like this when you really hated your crush on him. His flirting you’ve gotten used to - no one could be within a ten feet radius of Gabriel and not get used to his flirtatious personality, they’d go insane otherwise. However flirting was something totally different from the very strong urge you felt sometimes to just kiss him, partly to shut him up (if anything ever could make him shut up for longer than two seconds) but mainly because he was god damn adorable.  
“Nice try, angel” You laughed it off. It wasn’t like he was seriously believing you two had chemistry “Talk to the pretty waitress about it. She seemed sweet enough – Before you started to steal her candy.”  
“Sweet enough? Oh (y/n), I don’t think we’ve reached a point in our relationship yet where we can invite other girls into the bedroom with us.” He laughed at your dumb struck face before leaning in yet again “I want you all to myself, you know”  
“Gabriel” You growled warningly. A bit of flirting was fine with you and you happily returned the favour. But you had to draw the line somewhere. And this whole sweet talking you on your one night off certainly was a line. “I’m not even tipsy, I’m definitely not drunk enough to fall for your lines.”  
“Want another drink?”  
“Gabriel!”  
“What?” He asked, being as serious as a trickster ever could be “You wanted to go out and relax. What’s your problem all of a sudden? I flirt with you all the time. You never take me serious.” He looked deep into your eyes. It felt like he was looking straight into your soul, seeing all the things you secretly wanted and didn’t want him to know about. All the things you wish you could have. Like him, calling you his sweet girlfriend for real. “Unless you want me to be serious.”  
“Yes!” You gasped “I want you to be serious. No candy stealing and no flirting with me because you’re bored.”  
“You want me to be serious?” He rasped out in a deeper voice than seconds before. Suddenly his hand was stroking your cheek, slowly turning your face towards him. His eyes were intently looking into your (e/c) ones. You started to hold your breath expecting him to kiss you any second. “But, sweetie…” Abruptly he pressed a loud and definitely moment ruining kiss right on the tip of your nose “A serous trickster? That’s not a definitely no-go.”  
“Agh” You were furious and pulled away from him. Only for a second letting yourself miss the touch of his careful hands on your face. You actually thought he was going to kiss you! Son of a bitch. As you pulled away in full rage and anger, you didn’t catch Gabriel’s confused, changing into knowing look. He studied you completely calm as you grabbed your purse and stormed out on him. You weren’t his plaything, god damnit! If he was bored and out of candy he could go screw himself – or that ‘pretty’ waitress – you didn’t care.  
When you left the bar in a rush, you ran into a figure on the way out. The two of you collided with your running full on into his muscular chest. Before you could fall from surprise and the hit you took, he grabbed your arms to stable you. You were about to thank the man when your eyes met his whiskey coloured ones. “Whoa, no rush, sugar” Gabriel grinned at you as if nothing happened, actually worse, he grinned like he just got given a whole bucket of freaking candy “Don’t you want your loving boyfriend to walk you home?”  
“No.” You snarled pushing him away “Since I don’t have a boyfriend.” He looked like he wanted to say something, but you didn’t care for any of his jokes right now. “All I want is to go home – alone -, lie in bed and not wake up till you are done with this crap show, got it?”  
You never got an answer. Gabriel just snapped his fingers and you were back in your motel room. The whole angel snap travel took you by surprise. Same as Dean you hated the feeling.  
“Wake you up when September ends?” A voice whispered behind you.  
“What?”  
“One of your favourites” Gabriel smiled at you, no smirk or mischievous grin, a real genuine smile. “You should really not leave your IPod unlocked in the car.”  
“So you went through my music?!”  
“Maybe?” He half admitted. “I liked it though. It says a lot about how you are. All the crap you went through before you became a hunter, all the pain and loss.” Gabriel took a slow and careful step closer to you. Again his hand tenderly reaching for your cheek. This time though he seemed to decide otherwise. Instead of holding your face he lowered his hand to take your hand in his. “You are the most fascinating human I ever met and I’ve been around this messy place a couple of years. (Y/n), you are beautiful, smart and have the most beautiful laugh. Before tonight I thought you only ever flirted back because you pitied me and my admittedly not very gentleman like attempts of getting your attention. When that waitress assumed you would even consider dating someone like me…. I can’t remember the last time I’ve been that happy.”  
“Gabriel” You whispered softly, squeezing his hand in yours softly, making sure this was really happening. “What are you doing?”  
“What I wanted to do before” And with that he closed the distance between your lips for a real kiss.


End file.
